Increasing populations and diminishing farm lands place increasing demands on agricultural efficiency. The successful cultivation of a crop is dependent on numerous variables, and it has long been the goal of farmers to enhance the growth of plants in order to increase crop quantity and quality. Farmers deliver nutrients to planted seeds in order to provide a more uniform germination rate and a more consistent overall yields.